Marx
Marx Marx (known as "mark" in japan") is a derranged, clinically insane jester bat.....thing..... who only wants one thing: To dominate and controll all life as we know it. Marx is self centered, Rude, phycotic, (meaning one who disregards the well being of others for his own.) and just plain eccentric. He is most commonly noted for pulling off one man plans, literally, as he can create millions of copies to do his bidding.... his plans are ingenius. Normally only failing at one minorly miscalculated step. He his extremely dangerous, and inside his seemingly humorous outer shell. lives a crazed, disturbing, and repressed man inside Backstory. Marx has no real or recorded birth, so for all we know, and for all HE knows. He's just existed. the earliest known memory is from about 1700 A.D. Meaning hes well over 310 years of age. He was an orphan, and had absolutely nothing. this driving him to sheer madness. Where he created his disturbing philosophy. "If i cannot get what is necessary .......why not TAKE whats necessary and more?!" the madman once said. Which lead to his first sinister and most noteable plan. To take over his home planet of popstar. After recieving his powers from the once great comet NOVA. He became a near immortal bat creature we know today. He can warp the very fabric of reaity itself, and he can use the attacks seen in Kirby Superstar Ultra. He is maddenimgly good at manipulating weak minded, and will go to great lengths to see that anyone he dislikes is erraticated. Which is basically ANYONE hes ever met. Interview with Marx Me: hello and welcome to out interview with the "King of evil" himself, Marx! Marx: HEY! Whyd you put quotes in that! You know its true and YOU LOVE IT. Heheheheheh.... Me: o......k........anyway! is there anything youd like to say to our readers before we get started? Marx: Yea. Any views or opinions expressed by ME are 100% true. If you dare say, "HUR DUUUR. Im a weak human reading this and i think i have freedum urv urpiniun 2......lololol." Then i will be in your closet tonight.....MEEEEEHEHEHEHEHEH! Me: .......ok! moving on! Marx: Good. this is good propaganda for my king of evilness...... Me: Indeed......so! tell us about yourself! Marx: Well....id disturb all our viewers to the point of mass hysteria if they read my FULL story...so ill skip to now... Im the king of evil....i hate good. I hate heroes...and i probably hate YOU.... Me: so you seem to hate a lot eh? Marx: Literally. I hate everything that breathes.... Me: Your joking...any likes? Like a movie....or Food? Marx: nope......the only thing i like is ME.....MEEEEEHEHEHEHEHEH! Me: eheheh........so! we'd all like to know about your supposed black hole.......is it real? and if so.....how do you not get sucked into yourself and implode? Marx: I AM the black hole.....anything that goes in it....goes into ME... i am not sucked in because m body is suited for intervaccumnal consumption...I am black hole proof.....because it developed slowly...... oh...and good deeds? DONT. ill die.... this black hole is made of dark matter......eheheheh.......SO! who wants to be enslave- Me: ANNNND THATS ALL THE TIME WE HAVE! Ill see you later! good bye! Marx: NOONE CUTS OFF ME! YOU PATHETIC LITTLE CHILD! Me: GAA-(The continuation of the interview will stop here, as it became too graphic to even describe in the tiniest detail... good day to you all!) Other Notes --Copyright 1997 Marx - Nintendo & HAL Labrotories.